Two Steps Forward, One Step Back
by tvrox
Summary: Joint fic with Sweetangel251. Future fic. Seven years have passed since the Season 8 finale. Joey and Phoebe are married, and so are Monica and Chandler, but things haven't clicked yet for Ross and Rachel...(P/J, M/C, R/R) READ CH 2 BEFORE CH 1!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Two Steps Forward, One Step Back  
  
By Margaret (Tvrox) and Lauren (Sweetangel251)  
  
Part I: The Graveyard  
  
Five-sixths of the original gang, plus their children, were standing in a graveyard. They were looking at a particular gravestone. Phoebe was carrying Becca in a baby carrier, and holding the hand of Brian, who was standing next to her. Joey, who was standing on the other side of him, was carrying Josh in his arms.  
  
Ross was standing next to Joey and holding Emma's hand. Monica was holding David in one arm, and with her other arm, she was holding Katie's hand. Chandler was next to her, he had Julia in one arm and Daniel in the other. But one person was missing. Rachel.  
  
Everyone was crying. "She was a good friend," sobbed Monica.  
  
"Indeed," added Chandler.  
  
"I wish Rachel was here," said Ross sadly, and Emma began to cry softly.  
  
"So do I," she said.  
  
Phoebe spoke up. "I don't think we completely appreciated her attributes when she was alive."  
  
"You're right, Pheebs," added Joey. "She was a wonderful woman."  
  
"I miss her," said Katie. "Even though I never knew her."  
  
"WELL, I SURE DON'T!" cried Rachel as she entered the group. She had a giant smile on her face. "I HATED JANICE!"  
  
Emma's tears immediately turned into a smile. "Hi Mommy!" she cried.  
  
"Hello, sweetheart," replied Rachel. The smile remained on her face.  
  
"Well, Rach, aren't you all smiles today. Why so happy?" asked Ross.  
  
"Well, guys, I just had a phone call from the doctor, and guess what she told me?"  
  
"What?" asked everybody.  
  
"I'm going to have another baby!" cried Rachel. Everyone smiled. Except for Ross. He was aghast.  
  
"And just WHOSE baby is it, if you don't mind my asking?" he shouted.  
  
"Settle down. I don't mind at all, Ross, a man ought to know when a woman's pregnant with his child," said Rachel in a very smart-allecky way.  
  
Ross was speechless. "You mean it-I-we-you-"  
  
"You're the father, Ross." Ross gasped. Monica squealed and began to clap.  
  
"I always knew you two would end up together!" she said in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Shh, Mon, that's not-ah, what's the word we use in modern English- POLITE," said Phoebe. "Just because they've gotten together and broken up a total of four times, plus who knows how many one night stands, at least two that we know of, been married, and gotten divorced, doesn't mean that just because they're having their second child together they'll automatically be a couple."  
  
"Yeah," put in Joey, "I mean SERIOUSLY. We're talking ROSS AND RACHEL here. The king and queen of ambiguity. The god and goddess of surprise. The prince and princess of-oh, what the heck you get the point."  
  
"You can say that again," said Chandler.  
  
"I mean SERIOUSLY. We're talking ROSS AND RACHEL here. The king and-" said Joey, having taken Chandler seriously.  
  
"SHUT UP, CHANDLER!" shouted Joey. "I was using a figurative expression, a kind of emphasis."  
  
"Um, Rach," said Ross, who had been quiet until now, "I just have one question. WHEN? HOW? WHERE?"  
  
"That's three," she replied, "but I'm feeling nice, so I'll answer them all in one complete answer. Remember that night, about three months ago, when we got drunk, and you woke up next to me in your bed? Well, I lied to you. I didn't have a scary night, I had a great one."  
  
"So-you mean, you're already three months along?"  
  
"Brilliant, Sherlock! I've got another one for you: what's two plus two?"  
  
"Oh, great, not the mood swings already!" cried Ross.  
  
"Oh come on, don't you know her?" piped up Monica. "That's not anger, that's just Rachel!"  
  
Just then David and Josh yawned and Becca began to cry. "I think some certain little kids need naps," said Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, Pheebs," answered Monica.  
  
"Hey, Mon?" asked Rachel. "Could you take Emma, too? Because I have a doctor's appointment and I think it would be safe to say Ross is coming with me."  
  
"Sure," replied Monica, and she, Phoebe, and the guys took the kids as Ross and Rachel left for the doctor.  
  
***&***&***&***&***&***  
  
Phoebe had taken David, Josh, and Becca home for naps, and Monica and the guys had taken the other kids to the playground. Everything was going peacefully when nearby, Emma began to cry. Monica rushed over to her.  
  
"What's wrong, Em?" she asked.  
  
Emma sniffed. "I scraped my knee.  
  
"Well, that's no big deal," replied Monica. "We'll just put a nice band- aid on it and it'll be all better." Monica, always prepared, reached into her purse, pulled out a neon band-aid, and stuck it gently on Emma's knee.  
  
She turned to the guys, who, being typically Joey and Chandler, were freaked out by the fact that any kid other than their own was unhappy. "See," she said, "nothing's wrong. This is as easy as pie."  
  
And that was when she heard the wail. 


	2. Author's Note: Explanation and Apology

1 OH MY GOSH. WE ARE SO SORRY. YOU POOR PEOPLE WERE PROBABLY COMPLETELY LOST. WE UPLOADED THE WRONG CHAPTER. HERE'S THE REAL FIRST CHAPTER, WHICH EXPLAINS WHO WE ARE, WHEN THE FIC TAKES PLACE, AND WHERE, AND WHAT'S HAPPENED SINCE THE SEASON 8 FINALE, INCLUDING THE NAMES AND BIRTHDATES OF EVERYONE'S KIDS. ONCE AGAIN, WE'RE SO SORRY. PLEASE JUST CONSIDER THIS AS CHAPTER 1.  
  
2  
  
3 Two Steps Forward, One Step Back  
  
4 By Margaret (Tvrox) and Lauren (Sweetangel251)  
  
Author's Note: Hi. If you read Gilmore Girls fics, you've probably heard of us. We've written two joint fics together, You've Got Mail and First Kiss. We also write other stories under our own names, listed above. Now we've decided to write a Friends fic. We have both written Friends fics before, but we've never uploaded them. This one is a future fic, it takes place 7 years into the future. Specifically, it begins on May 16, 2009. Here is an outline of what's happened to everybody, and who their children are, and other important dates.  
  
5  
  
6 Ross and Rachel  
  
Married: Not yet  
  
Children:  
  
Emma Geller-Green May 21, 2002  
  
7 Monica and Chandler  
  
Married: Whenever it was on the show, like summer 2001.  
  
Children:  
  
Katharine Isabella Bing (Katie) February 25, 2003  
  
Andrew Michael Bing October 8, 2005  
  
Julia Meagan Bing October 8, 2005  
  
David Matthew Bing December 30, 2007  
  
8 Phoebe and Joey  
  
9 Married: July 11, 2004  
  
Children:  
  
Brian Joseph Tribbiani August 28, 2005  
  
Joshua Lee Tribbiani (Josh) June 6, 2007  
  
Rebecca Marie Tribbiani (Becca) March 13, 2009 


	3. Life's Surprises Never Cease to Occur

Two Steps Forward, One Step Back

By Margaret (Tvrox) and Lauren (Sweetangel251)

Life's Surprises Never Cease to Occur

Disclaimer:  Yes, we lazy bums are still sitting here wishing we had something to do with Friends.  We have reached a new height of boredom.  A few nights ago, we played a lengthy game of this or that at about midnight that we only _very_ vaguely remembered the next morning.  If we've stooped that low, you can be fairly confident that we're not claiming ownership of anything having to do with the show.  And plus—we'd rather not be sued, we're awfully young, and haven't got _that much_ money.

Author's Note:  Okay.  So we lied.  Joey _did not_, we repeat _did not_ go to the park with Chandler and Monica and the older kids, he went back with Phoebe and the babies for naptime.  We are very sorry, but we did further plot planning, and realized that for purposes relating to your amusement, we had to have Joey back with the babies.  So, anyway, without further ado, the next chapter.

Phoebe and Joey were walking home with the smaller kids.  Phoebe was pushing David and Becca, the two youngest, in Josh and Becca's double stroller, and Joey was carrying Josh.  It was very strenuous physical activity. 

Because of this, they decided to go to Chandler and Monica's house, which was considerably closer to where they currently were.  They reached the apartment, found the usual key in the doormat, and headed inside.

They put David and Josh to bed in Daniel and Julia's room, and Becca in David's crib.  When all the kids were settled, Joey turned on a baseball game and Phoebe picked up a magazine.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, at the park, Monica had just heard an awful wail from the other side of the playground.  Katie and Emma came running.  

"Mommy, Mommy!" panted Katie, "Brian's hurt!"

"What?" cried Monica.  "What happened?  I tried to be so responsible, and watch all of you!  Where is he?  What did he hurt?  Is he okay???"  At this point, Monica was a complete nervous wreck.

"Settle down, Aunt Monica," said Emma, speaking very quickly.  Emma was usually very outgoing, but when someone was in trouble, she became very sensitive and shy.  "I'll answer each question one by one.  He was climbing on the monkey bars and he fell off.  He's over there near the bars.  He hurt his arm, and no, he's not okay, I think it's broken…." Emma trailed off, and tears filled her eyes.  "I'm scared," she said.  

Monica gave Emma a quick hug, and reassured her, and rushed over to Brian.  He was crying hysterically and Julia and Daniel were standing watch over him.  When Monica saw him, she flipped out even more.  

"Daniel, go get Daddy and tell him to come over here.  Jule, sweetie, go look in my purse on that other bench and bring me my cell phone."

Monica knelt down and attempted to comfort a frantic Brian, but she didn't touch him, worried that it might worsen whatever injury he had.  Julia came running back with the cell phone, and Chandler arrived.

"Chandler," she said, "here's my cell phone.  Call 911 and tell them to send an ambulance.  And stay near Brian, watch him!"

Before Chandler could say anything, she rushed over to Chandler's former bench where Emma and her three oldest were sitting, and watching, worriedly.  

"Kids, we think Brian might have hurt his arm really badly.  I can't leave you here alone.  Can you go over and stand with Daddy-Uncle Chandler-and Brian?" she asked.  Three small heads nodded quietly, but one stayed still.  Monica could see that Emma's eyes were full of tears.  

"Okay, Em, come with me," conceded Monica.  She took Emma's hand and they ran to the nearest payphone.  

She quickly put in a quarter and dialed Phoebe and Joey's number.  No answer.  She called Phoebe's cell phone.  Phoebe picked up.

"Hello?"

"Pheebs, it's me," said Monica breathlessly, fear filling her voice.

"Monica, what's wrong?" asked Phoebe.  She was beginning to worry herself.  "I sense alarm in your aura."

"Pheebs, this is no time for auras.  Brian fell of the monkey bars.  You've got to come—quick.  We think he broke his arm."

"Be there in seconds," said Phoebe, and before Monica could say anything more, Phoebe had hung up.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Ross and Rachel were at the doctor's, completely oblivious to everything that was going on among the other flustered members of the gang.  

The doctor was doing the sonogram.  "You would like to know what you're having, is that right, Mr. and Mrs. Geller?"

"Actually, it's Mr. Geller and Ms…" Rachel began.

"Leave it Rach," he said.  "Yes, doctor, that's right."

"Well, I don't know the gender yet, but I do have some very interesting news for you," replied the doctor.

"Oh?" asked Ross.  "What's that?"  
  


"Well, when we listened for the baby's heartbeat, we heard _two_ heartbeats."

"Umm…yeah, mine and the baby's," said Rachel as if it was obvious.

"No, actually, Rach….." Ross corrected her, and started to go into his scientific voice that was usually reserved for boring speeches and lectures.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Geller, you're having twins!"

~*~*~*~*~

"Joey," said Phoebe.  "JOEY.  JOEY!!!!!!"  She turned off the TV.  

"What?  I was watching the game!" he protested.

"Joey, our son is hurt.  His arm may be broken.  Now, I've got to meet him and Monica at the hospital.  Can you stay here with the babies?"

"Sure, just one thing."

"Yes?"

"Which son?" asked Joey.

"You never change, do you?  Sometimes I wonder why I married you.  It's BRIAN."

Joey was immediately frantic.  "NO!  What if it's more serious than that?  He could DIE!"

Phoebe reassured him, and then left for the hospital.

~*~*~*~*~

Phoebe arrived at the hospital just as Monica and Brian did with the ambulance.  Examination by a doctor proved that the arm was, indeed, broken, but that there were no other serious injuries.  

However, Brian was content again after some Tylenol and a cast.  He'd gotten to pick the color-bright blue!

Meanwhile, in Ross and Rachel's appointment, a few minutes had past and they were finishing up.

"Now, how do we reach the exit again?"

"Well, you just go straight, and then make a left, and a left, and then two rights, and then three more lefts, go down a flight of stairs, go right, straight, left, right, straight, and you're there."

"Umm," said Rachel, "is there a closer exit?"

"Well, you could always exit through the emergency room exit.  Just turn right out the door, go straight, go down the flight of stairs at the end of the hall, and turn left, and you'll be in the waiting room you should see the door."

"Thanks!" said Rachel and they left.  On their way out, they ran in to Phoebe, Monica, and Brian leaving.

Phoebe and Rachel spoke simultaneously.  "Brian broke his arm!" said Phoebe.  "I'm having twins!" exclaimed Rachel.

And then they spoke together again.  "Congratulations!" cried Phoebe.  "Poor Brian!" said Rachel as she saw his cast and gave him a hug.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, back at Monica and Chandler's, Becca was asleep—and so was Joey.  But not Josh and David.  They'd woken up, found Daniel and Julia's art supplies, and had massacred the entire apartment. 

There was crayon, paint, marker, and glitter glue all over the walls, floor, and furniture.  Chandler arrived home with Emma, Katie, Daniel, and Julia, and was greeted by the greatest mess of his life.  

In addition to the house, David and Josh's clothes were stained everywhere possible.  Before Chandler had time to wonder what was going on, he saw Joey asleep on the sofa.

"Whoa, okay, Monica's going to be home soon, and we've got to get this mess under control.  Katie and Emma, please go help the boys wash their hands and faces, Joey or I will be in soon to give them a bath.  Julia, Daniel, go into your room and play something quietly for awhile."

The kids obeyed orders and Chandler promptly woke Joey up.

"Wha-huh-where am I?" said a very groggy and bewildered Joey.

"Dude, it's me, you're at my house, you fell asleep while babysitting and our sons created art out of my apartment!  We've gotta go get this mess under control.  I'm gonna go bathe the boys, start cleaning the walls and floors.  I'll send Emma and Katie out to help you."

Joey got up, and the cleaning process began.  Chandler got the boys successfully bathed and re-clothed, and set them to play with Julia and Daniel in the twins' bedroom.

When Ross, Rachel, Monica, Phoebe and Brian walked in the door, the saw Chandler, Joey, and the girls rushing to get the house clean.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Monica.  "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE?  IT USED TO BE SO CLEAN AND BEAUTIFUL AND NOW IT LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING YOU'D FIND AT A MODERN ART MUSEUM—AND THAT IS _NOT_ A COMPLIMENT!  AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  

Chandler quickly sent the girls and Brian to where the other kids were.  Ross and Rachel stood in awe while Joey and Chandler tried to explain to their wives.  As if right on cue, Becca woke up and began to wail, and some yelling came from the room where the other children were.  

Before anyone could say anything, Rachel went to get Becca and Ross checked on the kids.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Several hours later, Monica and Chandler's house was reasonably clean again, and the entire gang was in their living room eating Pizza.

"Gosh," said Monica, "what a hectic day."

"Yeah," said Ross.  "Life's surprises never cease to occur."


End file.
